


Shipping Discourse

by MiniNephthys



Category: Last Word (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: “I wasn’t aware your relationship went beyond the professional.”“If it did, it wouldn’t be any of your business, so I don’t know why you sound surprised.”





	Shipping Discourse

“If you would kindly cease poking and prodding everything in the professor’s estate in hopes of finding a secret room,” the servant says, looking even more cross than usual, “it would be much appreciated. I’m sure there’s something more fruitful you can do with your time. Perhaps you could step onto the patio and watch grass grow.”

Actually, there isn’t much to do when he can’t leave the estate. Holden isn’t sure he can have much more wine and still hold his own in discourse. Gawship seems to have her own investigative course set out, even if he doesn’t understand why she’s questioning him about military history one moment and the pet cat the next. He could read some of the fables collected on the shelves, or…

“You seem upset, my good man. Is it that distressing to have found the professor’s painting?” he asks.

“It’s commonly considered bad manners to reveal someone’s gift before the recipient can see it for himself. And the professor is a private person, so yes, it is ‘distressing’ for you to uncover something I only meant for him.” The servant scowls. “Though poking around for secrets is bad manners regardless of the context.”

“Oh, I see. I didn’t realize it was a sentimental gift.” Not that that would have stopped Holden from investigating more, but he doesn’t need to say that out loud. “You’re very close with the professor, Mr…?”

“Banter, though I also answer to ‘sir’.”

“Mr. Banter,” Holden says. “I wasn’t aware your relationship went beyond the professional.”

“If it did, it wouldn’t be any of your business, so I don’t know why you sound surprised.” Banter glances away. “And no, it doesn’t. My sentiments are entirely my own.”

“Have you told him yet?” Holden asks. He’s not as much of a gossip about relationships as some other people in this party, but this is entirely different: it’s encouraging someone to follow their passions. Completely different.

“No, because that would be a terrible idea.” Banter pauses for another moment before snapping his full attention back to Holden. “Don’t say it.”

Holden can’t suppress a smile. “Don’t say what? ‘I disagree’?”

“I refuse to enter discourse with you on this subject. On others, perhaps, but when it comes to the professor I won’t allow my actions to be influenced by you.” Banter has never seemed this genuinely angry in the hours that Holden’s known him.

He has a point, and Holden has enough morals to know that he should back off, at least a little. “I’m sorry. But, you know, you really should tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you’re afraid of.” Even if he has yet to meet the man in person, the Professor Chatters he’s heard about seems eccentric, but not cruel… though keeping them trapped in here is pretty cruel…

“That kind of naivety could only come from the nobility. I’m finished speaking with you.”

True to his word, Banter refuses to even acknowledge Holden from then on, let alone speak to him.

If nothing else, it makes it easier to look for secret rooms.


End file.
